remember me
by subliminalybankrupt17
Summary: bella and edward are'electricly'inlove.charlie forbids them to be together afterthier'LA' adventure months bfore.oneday bella and edward get into an accident and lose thier memory.when they find each other again will they find the electricity again?CUTE.i
1. cuaght

**bella pov**

_laying in our medow we stayed for hours. It had been months since we had come back from italy. Charliewould have freaked if he knew where we where. He thinks we where in L.A. Edward had left and now he was back. we spent so much time talking about why. _

_" i was so afraid , how strongly i felt for you, love. i ran. i love you. so much." he had told me that night coming home from italy. So much had happend in the past 6 months. thanks to edwards gossiping gorgeous sister roselie who had stayed ebhind in forks. We ended being in italy together stopping him from trying to kill himself. _

_yes, i love edward with all my heart. more then that even. th world would be nothing without edward. _

_Tonight. was like everynight since charlie had forbiddin me to be with edward. it was nearly 3 in the morning, moon shining so bright though tonight. I snuck out through my bedroom window to be with edward everynight. I was so tired i fell asleep in Edwards arms. My own little heaven. _

_My eyes slowly opened... and i could see the sun just above the horizon. _

_" oh no!" i shouted. charlie would be leaving for work any minute now. and he woulddefinatly be checking to see that i am sleeping. Edward's arm was around me as he began to wake as well. _

_" what's wrong?!" he said worried._

_" charlie... he... work. ... home... i,... sleep...check...police...Edward.." if charlie would know i was gone he surly would have come to hunt down edward first. i couldnt live to see edward being taken away from me like months ago. That was more punishment then i could take. _

_" bella. it will be okay,love! i'll get you home." he kissed me quickly and took me in his arms as he carried me to his volvo. _

**Edward POV**

_i woke up next to bella, the one love of my existance. she was so beutiful. but my beutiful angel looked worried. She was worried. Charlie was due to check on her before he left for work. _

_I carried bella to the car. She still looked tired. _

_i spend through the road as dawn was breaking. __** ha ha ... had to do it.. very punny**_

_we where at charlie's house in no time. but she had fallen asleep agian. As i turned off the car i noticed charlies car wasn't in the driveway. _

_it was down the street parked looking straight at us. _

**Bella POV**

_I had fallen asleep again. Edwards soft electric touch and vevlet woice woke me up. His voice was edged with urgency. _

_" Bella, charlie is here. he saw us...bella,love? wake up. it'll be okay. i promise" i didnt understand what he was talking about. I was half asleep. _

_I began to relize what was around me. outside the winshield i saw charlie's cruiser parked a few houses down and charlie walking towards us. I glanced at the clock only 5 in the morning. Charlie must have been leaving when he saw us coming. _

_BUSTED. _

_Edward took my hand and squeezed it lightly. _

_boy we where in for it!_


	2. confronted confussions

**BELLA POV**

_the anger in my father's face was burning up like a volcano. I was frozen waiting for the explosion. Edward held my hand,his touch sent tiny shocks through my body and made me relax-- a little, i didnt want to let go. Charlie looked so scary at this momment in his uniform , coming ast us with a gun in belt. oh boy, i was about to be sick. before i knew it, everything was black. _

_not to soon after i started hearing edward and charlie... talking, or more yelling... or more charlie yelling and edward listening. and being as polite as he always is. _

_" what's all this then?!" charlie screamed._

_I didnt want to hear anymore. i blocked it all out. minnutees later , it felt like, i felt Edward's strong arms pull me out of my seat. I knew Charlie was standing there. I wispered low enought that i knew charlie couldn't hear. " what happened?"_

_" it will be okay. i promise . i love you. i have a plan." _

_" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, you get you ass in that house right now!! you are'nt going ANYWHERE for a LOOOOONNNNG time!!"_

_I crringed as edward set me down on the pavement. as was walked into the house charlie continued screaming ," Bella! go to your room...NOW!"_

_he turned and looked at Edward as i stepped inside. I ran to my room in tears and to my window to hear what charlie had to say THIS TIME. _

_" and you mr. edward cullen. you stay away from my duaghter or i WILL have the police on your ass."_

_" chief swan, i'm very sorry sir. I will do as you wish, ...becuase ... i love bella... more than anything in this world. i would do anything for her. but i will never hurt her."_

_" get the hell outta here. you won't be seeing any of bella. -- she's transfering schools. She's too good for you. I dont know WHO you think you are. I dont want you anywhere near her. this gun aint just for show . you here me. now get lost... OR ELSE. stay away from her. this is my LAST warning.!!"_

_" yes, sir." edward said quietly and headed towards his car and sped off . _

_Charlie already hated edward for running off after henry's funeral without telling him. for Edward. this was bad. i couldn't stop crying. I had a feeling things were about to get worse. _

**Charlie POV**

_I woke up to check on bella before i headed to work, i was getting late. Alot of reports had been flooding into the office lately. I glanced into bella's room. the sheets where in a huge pile on the bed. It looked like she was under there... some where. So i headed off to the station as fast as i could. _

_As i turned the car off the street we lived on i notcied i forgot my phone. _

_I headed back towards the house as the sun was shining light on the new day... hmm. Forks was beautiful. I had to head to work earlieer now so i could get home to make sure bella wasn't with that ... skcumbaf of no go edward cullen. he was up to NO GOOD. the day of henry's funeral. Bella was just up and gone. all for... edward. I THOUGHT he was a good kid. but I see... its all in his..." cullen-charm" ._

_HA. poison good looks. _

_I slowed down a few houses down and noticed ... edwards car pulling in in front of my house. " what the heck" i thought. five AM?? " what the hell is that good for nothing doing in front of my house at 5 in the morning.??" is this what he does while im at work. damn would i have to quit my job to make sure this boy stays away from my duaghter?_

_Bad enough i saw him sitting in his shiny rich boy volvo, but... hell he went one up. Bella was in the pasengers seat. _

_I nearly shot him right there. _

_" bella is going to private school, she's moving back with her mom, she could have picked a nice boy. why the hell would she pick him.? just cuz of his good looks? UGFFF. "_

_"That boy ain't getting off today" i thought. then i couldn't help but relate, as soon a she told me how he felt about bella. I saw my self again. 17 and in love with bella's mother. rennee. i didnt know what to say. but i stuck to my argument. this wouldnt end welll. it would be like me and renee. right?_

**Edward POV**

_I could feel bella watching charlie and i's conversation. she was crying from her bedroom. No, this hurt me as much as it did her. i hurt when she hurts. she has my heart. i love her to much to hurt her. I would make her happy agian. everythign would be okay. i WILL make it better for her. i swear on my life. or may i be damned to this earth for all eternity. I won't lose her. Everything would be okay. we would be together. soon. i would fix it. _

_I felt like getting cuaght coming in was all my fualt. I was angry at myself. After i confessed to Charlie that i really LOVED bella , i definatly saw the shock and reminesnse on his face. I left and went back to the medow to think of a plan. _

_I knew i wanted bella forever. i would make her mine forever. _


	3. authors note

_**AuTHorS nOTe**_

_**heyy guys thanks for reading my first fanfic. **_

_**i really hope you like it. \**_

_**i know the second chapter isn't the most interestingbut KEEPREADING. **_

_**i promise it gets WAY more interesting. **_

_**sweet.**_

_**shocking. **_

_**action. **_

_**violence.**_

_**romance. **_

_**it's gonna be great. **_

_**im just writing it as i go.**_

_**if anyone has sugestions or guesses as to whats gonna happen.**_

_**id love to hear. **_

_**i might need it whn i get stuck.**_

_**keep reviewing! **_

_**thank you so much for the reviews ive recieved. **_

_**2 reviews in the first hour. **_

_**woo. **_

_**ive already gone oer the storyline with alot of my friends they all seem to love it. **_

_**BY THE WAY I DONT OWN THE CHARECTERS OF THIS STORY. **_

_**STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARECTERS AND MY STORY LINE. **_

_**THIS IS COMPLETELY MY IDEA FOR A STORY LINE. **_

_**ITS A PREVIEW OF MY UPCOMNG BOOK. **_

_I __**JUST BORROWED STEPHENIE MYERS CHARECTERS UNTIL I GET THE NAMES FOR MINE. **_

_**AND THIS VERSION OF MY STORY HAS BEEN EDITED FOR THE TWILIGHT INSPIRATION.**_

_**plzz review. **_

_**i should have at least one chapter up everyday. **_

_**thanks. **_

_**--bepasha**_


End file.
